How it all Began
by TheEpitomeofSarcasm
Summary: Join Lily Evans in an adventure where she finally recognizes her feelings for a certain boy, fears for her muffin, discovers said boy smells like strawberries and predicts the nut case's proposal to her best mate.
1. Pick a Card

**Hello fellow readers and writers of ! I have recently posted a story, 'Shining Light', but I haven't had any urging to continue. So, in the meantime, I'm posting this story, 'How it all Began', as a bunch of one-shots concerning Lily and James and how they actually got together. I don't know about you, but that little blast to the past JK shows us in TOotP, well it doesn't look like they're even remotely close to getting together. So, here's me, giving you what I think happened. They're supposed to be one-shots, but I know that stories rarely ever turn out the way you plan them.**

**Enjoy! And review…**

*****  
**"Evans!" James Potter ran down the halls of Hogwarts, "Hey, Evans! Wait!"

Lily Evans, the subject of his attention, remained seemingly oblivious to the seventeen year old boy chasing after her and the glares of said boy's fanclub.

"Evans," James gasped, skidding to a stop next to her, "Look at me."

Lily ignored the demand and stared straight ahead, keeping the expression on her face carefully neutral. Too blank, and he'll know that you're trying too hard to ignore him. Pay attention to him, and then face the consequences of stupidity.

"Mate," Sirius Black landed beside him, rubbing a stitch in his stomach and inwardly Lily smiled. It was always fun to see the Marauders try and catch up with her, Quidditch players or not, "Why do you run so fast?"

"It's called muscles, Padfoot," James grinned at her to see if she was looking.

"I have muscles!" Sirius cried indignantly. Haha! Another one of their 'I'm Manlier' fights that seemed to happen quite often with the two friends. They usually lasted quite a long time, Lily though with satisfaction. Long enough to get to potions while they're still arguing!

"Yes, yes," Remus and Peter had arrived now, taking the slower path, "But I suggest you get on with it Prongs or we're going to walk straight to potions."

Darn him to the fiery pits of Hades dwelling.

"Oh, right," James continued his little quest, "Evans! Earth to Evans! Fait attention de moi!"

Vaguely, Lily wondered where he learnt French. She was doing quite well in staring ahead, trying not to crack before Sirius got bored and decided to poke her.

Have you ever had someone go on a tirade to get you to do something, while then poking your fat repeatedly?

No?

Because it's annoying.

Very annoying.

"What, Potter?" Lily had cracked.

James looked slightly taken aback at her tone.

She looked… dare he say it? ... Un-angelic.

"Well," he said, quite rattled at her glare, "I, umm, I have them somewhere."

He dug in his bag for a few seconds- Lily tapped her foot impatiently- before producing half a pack of cards that he quickly spread out poker-style.

"Pick a card!" he said triumphantly. Sirius snickered behind him, obviously inside of the joke.

"Huh?" Lily said blankly. She had expected something more… grand. Something more… Potter.

"Pick a card," James repeated slowly.

"Why?" she switched her stare. Now it was the bunch of cards that were shriveling up in fear.

"So I can guess it," James said as if it were obvious.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Well…" he contemplated this for a bit, then answered, "No, not really, but I will leave you alone in potions."

"Deal," Lily said immediately, taking what Potter-free time she could get.

She extended her hand and brushed her fingers over the cards indecisively, before picking one in the middle. These things needed time, after all.

It was the ten of spades.

"Is it the…" James rubbed his temples, as if this was taking energy from him, "Is it the queen of hearts?"

Lily smirked, "No, Potter, it is not."

"Are you sure?" he asked innocently.

Lily started to grow tired of his games, "Yes, Potter, I am positive I am right, and you are wrong."

"Oh," he started casually, "It's just that you've already captured my heart, so you might've done the same with the cards too."

Lily rolled her eyes. How immature and repetitive can one get?

"Go away, Potter," she started to give the card back.

"Keep it," he winked and walked off with his friends, immediately launching into conversation with them.

"Boys…" Lily muttered, shaking her head.

But, she looked at the card in her hand. Instead of the boring black ten, it had transformed into a read queen of hearts with a lily smack in the middle.

Lily smiled to herself, and did something else to add to her un-Lilyness.

She kept it.


	2. Take a Walk

**I'm back! After a little encouragement from one of my two reviewers, I've decided to continue this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. If I did, I'd be RICH I tell you, RICH!**

**I hope you like this!**

Lily Evans did not like Quidditch. At all. She thought it was a pointless sport in which people fly on sticks that should be used to clean the floor and try to chase some balls. Wow, that sounded wrong. Immensely wrong.

In fact, she hated the whole broomstick thing all together. Oh, if she could get her hands on that broom that threw her off in first year… well, it would be in pieces.

Quidditch was the one thing that James Potter argued with her over. Well, no, they argued over lots of things, but Potter just couldn't believe that she _did not like it._ He had tried many times to get her to change her mind, but alas! Lily was stubborn.

Lily was sitting in the Common Room, getting her homework done like the good little Head Girl she was when the door bust open and in come Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

They were soaking wet, with their hair stuck to their foreheads and they were shivering heartily and, strangely enough, they were without their little gang leaders.

"Remus!" she called, hoping to get him by the fire. She considered Remus a good friend after Prefect duties last year. He wasn't as bad as the rest of the Marauders *ahem, PotterBlack, ahem* and she supposed Peter wasn't either.

Remus looked up and motioned for Peter to follow.

"Hey Lily," Remus smiled at her.

"Hi," Peter wasn't exactly on good terms with Lily (he preferred to stay out of her way, smart boy.)

"Hey," then she added with grudging curiosity, "Where's the rest of you?"

"Quidditch," Remus answered promptly, bending down to look at her notes.

"In this weather?" Lily asked incredulously, just a bolt of lightning flashed frightfully close to their window.

"Yeah," Remus said, seemingly oblivious to the natural disaster outside the window.

"They're going to kill themselves," Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes at boy stupidity.

She went back to her homework and, for the most part, ignored Peter and Remus talk about that stupid game.

That was, until she started to acknowledge a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She paused for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows, and then turned back to her piece of parchment.

It got worse as time passed and the storm outside grew. She couldn't concentrate on her homework and she stared at the fire.

But, she had an inkling what it was.

But, _no_, it would be just impossible… but happening.

Lily Evans was getting worried for James Potter.

Gasp! The world has come to an end! Oh, Merlin's beard!

Sad? Yes, but true.

That left one option.

"Marlene!" she yelled, slamming her book down on the floor and stomping up to the girls dormitories.

Marlene was sitting on her bed, doing Merlin knows what, until Lily ungraciously pulled her from her comfy spot.

"Lily Evans! What in the world do you think you're doing!" she yelped at bottom made contact with floor.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to watch Quidditch practice with me," Lily said sweetly.

"In this weather?" Marlene raised her eyebrows at her, "No."

"But, Marly," Lily whined, "I _have _to go."

"You don't even like the sport!" Marlene heaved herself up from her place on the ground, "Why do you have to go this time?"

"I want to watch Mary," Lily said, thinking up a cover story quickly. If her friends were ever to find out why she really wanted to go, she wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks.

"You've never wanted to watch her before," Marlene said suspiciously, watching her carefully.

"Change of heart?" Lily tried feebly.

Marlene grinned wickedly, "I don't think so, my friend."

"I do."

"Spill!" her friend demanded, grabbing Lily's arm and throwing her on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily sniffed, sitting up.

"Don't you move a muscle," Marlene said threateningly.

Lily squeaked under Marlene's glare and shrinked back onto the bed.

"Now," Marlene said thoughtfully, "Why would you want to go down to Quidditch practice…"

She started pacing around the room, "Scenery? No, somebody on the team…"

"HA!" she suddenly yelled, swirling around to point an accusatory finger at Lily, making her shriek, "You want to see Potter!"

"No…" Lily said unconvincingly.

"Yes you do," Marlene said gleefully, but her sunny demeanor dropped almost immediately, "But you can't!" she wailed, "Sirius Black broke up with me last month!"

"And…" Lily trailed off, not wondering where this was going.

"So you can't date his best mate!" Marlene said as if it were obvious, "That's against the rules of friendship! It says it in the book!"

"What book?" Lily was seriously loosing thread of this conversation.

"My book!" Marlene said exasperatedly.

"Right…" Lily looked at her cautiously, "I'll just be off, then."

"No!" Marlene, grabbed her arm again as she moved to get up, "If you're going, I'm coming with you."

"But… Black…" Lily did not understand her friend sometimes.

"I'll come to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Marlene smiled to herself. It all made sense to her.

"Yeah, whatever," Lily shook her head, "Let's go then."

"But we have to bundle up," a scarf hit Lily's face, followed by an umbrella and then a hat, "Get these on!"

Thirty minutes later and they were all… puffy, in Lily's opinion.

"Can we go _now_?" Lily asked through the scarf that was wrapped around her mouth.

"Of course and with that they skipped down the staircase… straight into Potter and Black.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked, amused.

"You look like marshmallows," Black looked at them strangely.

"Thanks," Lily said sarcastically, "But we were going for a walk."

"In the rain?" Potter asked, gesturing towards the window.

"We like the rain," Marlene said defensively. But, Lily knew she was thinking the same thing as she was: we are idiots and our plan is foiled.

"Right," Potter nodded slowly, "You do that."

"We will," Lily said snottily, and linked her arm with Marlene's and marched out of the Common Room.

Once out of the portrait hole, Lily and Marlene looked at each other.

"We'll have to take a walk now, don't we," Marlene said miserably.

"Yup," Lily nodded sullenly, "He'll be looking out of the window, wondering if he would dare join us."

"It's not like you'll mind," Marlene jabbed wryly.

"Hey!" Lily cried indignantly.

"Don't you dare try and yell and me, I deserve it!" Marlene howled, "You're making me take a walk for nothing!"

"Maybe we should get on with it," Lily suggested.

"I suppose," Marlene hung her head.

And so, Lily and Marlene took an unnecessary walk in the pouring rain. However, I think it was an important walk.

It was the walk that forced Lily to admit something.

Lily Evans _may_ have a thing for James Potter.

But she'll deny it.


	3. Reconile

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. Lame excuse, I know, but I did get a 12/12, a 103% and an A, too! So, it didn't go all to waste.**

**I'm doing this now while watching a report on elephants on the news… I don't know why. Just a bit of random stuff going on. Apparently they can cry over the dead, and they're really smart! They understand what they're doing!**

**Disclaimer- Once again, come on, JK! A sequel would be lovely!**

"Lily!" Marlene McKinnon shook her best friend, Lily Evans, awake at what Lily would call the ungodly time of five A.M.

"Go 'way," Lily shoved Marlene in the stomach, effectively making Marlene stumble back for a few seconds. However, Marlene came back with renewed force and determination.

"Lily!" Marlene yelled in her ear, consequentially waking up the other members of their dorm.

"Waz goin' on?" Mary McDonald propped herself up on her elbows, blinking tiredly.

"Nothing," Marlene waved a hand dismissively, "Go back to sleep," she paused for a moment before going back to shouting in Lily's ear again.

"Fine!" Lily cracked. Marlene had been forced to take singing lessons when she was smaller, so she had one hell of a set of lungs on her, "What do you want?"

"Come with me," Marlene attempted to pull Lily away from her comfy cocoon.

"What?" Lily's voice went up an octave in disbelief in leaving her warm, comfy, bed covers, "No way!"

"Well unless you want everyone to know about your little secret…" Marlene trailed off meaningfully, glancing at Mary and Emmeline, both of whom watching the exchange with unveiled curiosity.

"You're insufferable," Lily snapped, grabbing her dressing gown and her slippers on her way out of the Girls' dormitory.

"Right," Marlene started seriously as they settled down on one of the couches in the common room, "I have a plan!" she announced proudly.

"A plan," Lily nodded knowingly before realizing she had absolutely no idea what her friend was on about, "Wait… what plan?"

"_The_ plan, Lilith," Marlene said in a superior way.

"Would O Mighty One care to explain this plan of hers?" Lily asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You need to avoid your feelings for Potter," Marlene said, "So you're also going to follow my genius plan to do it. That means, getting you to hate Potter again."

"You might be making sense for once," Lily said with wonder, ignoring Marlene's indignant cry of 'Hey!'

"So, how will we begin to hate Ja… Potter again?" Lily said, hoping her friend missed the slip of the tongue.

"You were going to call him James!" Too late, Lily thought sullenly as Marlene pointed an accusing finger at her.

"No," Lily said defensively.

"I beg to differ, Lilyflower," the silky, drawling voice of Sirius Black drifted towards them, making both seventh year girls look at each other in horror.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare," Lily whispered.

"A nightmare?" Sirius plopped down on the couch next to Lily, grinning amusedly, "Not with me in it, I assure you."

"How much did you hear?" Lily breathed, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"Just about everything," Sirius said casually.

"I'm doomed!" Lily groaned throwing back her head.

"Not necessarily," Marlene said cautiously, watching Black sharply, "If he keeps his fat mouth shut we have nothing to worry about."

Lily got to her feet and stood beside Marlene towering over Sirius who shrunk into his seat.

"Will you promise to never, _ever_, under any circumstances tell anyone about this?" Lily asked in a dangerously low voice whilst glaring at him like a basilisk.

"Even if you were the subject of the cruciatus curse, Snape's greasy hair, and that shrieking mother of yours for all eternity, would you open that enormous mouth of yours?" Marlene added threateningly.

"N-no," Sirius squeaked, not daring to meet the burning gaze of those two _terrifying_ girls.

"Oh, good," Marlene continued cheerfully, "He'll be able to help us now, Lils."

"Oh the joy," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Then, in an attempt to change the subject, added, "So, you fancy Prongs, then?"

Lily blushed, "A bit," she said evasively.

Marlene snorted, "A bit, my eye! The only reason we went for that little walk yesterday was because she wanted to see her ickle-Jamsey was alright. Made me go in the biggest storm there ever was for a walk because she ran into James and you on the staircase," she shook her head.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Sirius said arrogantly, "He did learn from the best, after all."

"Of course he did," Marlene waved her hand impatiently, "Anyway, onto my plan: to hate James Potter, you will have to be with him at all times! Breathe in the smell of his toe-rag air! Feel the loathing of his messy hair and the flying snitch!"

"So… staying near him will make me hate him?" Lily clarified skeptically.

"Of course!" Marlene said in a 'duh' tone, "He's always bugged you for years, breathing down your neck, making you hate him! But, now he's kept his distance for a bit, you're falling for him. So, if you switch it around, you'll hate him again!" she finished.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lily said doubtfully.

"I'm positive!" Marlene rolled her eyes, and led her to the Girl's staircase, "I'll stay up for a bit, make some new class routes, discuss things with Black, and when you wake up, everything will be in place!"

"I don't want you to go through too much trouble –" Lily started, but she was cut off.

"I don't mind, honestly," Marlene gave her a smile, "Now, go, you need beauty sleep!"

Lily nodded tiredly, too busy yawning to hear Marlene's last comment.

"'Night."

"Goodnight, Lils," Marlene still wore that same smile as she waved Lily off.

"You're not helping her hate Prongs, are you?" Sirius asked Marlene as soon as Lily had disappeared.

"Nope," Marlene said brightly, "They're absolutely adorable together! Who would I be not to make them fall in love?"

"Exactly," Sirius agreed, "Which is why I'm helping you."

Marlene's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she dropped her happy demeanor, "You broke up with me," she accused, "Why are you helping?"

Sirius shrugged, "I've broken up with tons of girls. In the end, it doesn't really matter."

"Alright then," Marlene said cautiously, "Truce?" she extended her hand.

"Truce," Sirius nodded, shaking her hand.

"Well then Mister Black," Marlene grinned evilly, "Let the planning commence!"

**Right, I'm not sure how long it will be, since Lily is already feeling something for James, but how long do you want it?**

**I will not update until I get 10 reviews! I know, it's mean, but I REALLY want some. Like dog panting over a treat want. **

**I'll give you a cyber cookie if you review!**

**Oh! Before I forget, a big thank you to-**

**Loslote**- here's the chapter you were looking forward to!

**Can't we just be death eaters**- love the nickname by the way

**WRITE MORE CHAPTERS YOU ROCK**- (anonymous) I love your nickname too! Here's chapter 3!

**Annabeth Supporter**

**Coliekinz**

**Someonesbaby987**

**I love you all!**


	4. Muffins and Ogling

**OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I went on this morning to see if anyone had reviewed, and I find ELEVEN! **

**Haha, I was going to update whether I got 10 or not, it was just a hint. **

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was having major trouble with what to write in this chappie, because I wanted to make it the best of the best for all of you!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I'm mentioning you at the end of the chapter!**

**Where we left off- Marlene has convinced Lily that if she hangs around James non-stop, then her feelings of him will die because Lily will once again realize that he is an arrogant toe-rag. **

**BUT**

**Marlene and Sirius have concocted ANOTHER plan to get them together. Sneaky little buggers…**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Lily was seriously doubting Marlene's plan. Siriusly.

She had begun by attempting to sit next to Ja-Potter, Lily, Potter, at breakfast the next day:

"What _are_ you doing?" Potter had looked at her incredulously as she settled down _right beside him_ _and took a muffin._

Honestly, someone might think the world was going insane. And the air smelt like… strawberries?

Now Lily thought the world was going insane.

That or Dumbledore or the house-elves had gone around with air spray.

Or was it the boy sitting next to her?

"I'm eating, Potter," she had replied, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, "Even I thought you were not as incompetent to recognize what you yourself were doing a few seconds ago."

"Fine," he had huffed, eyes narrowed, "Eat your muffin, then."

"Good morning, Lily," Remus had smiled politely at her, but he still looked very confused.

"Hello, Remus," Lily smiled back, but didn't say anything more.

"Ah, Lily-kins," Sirius smirked at her knowingly, but she merely glared promptly in his direction until he wisely looked away.

Smart boy.

Peter just sat there, only acknowledging her with a nod of his head, not daring to meet her eyes.

Wimp.

Face the scary glare and red hair like a man!

Oh, that rhymed!

Back to the story….

The whole breakfast, she had sat there innocently, taking small bites of her muffin delicately, while he stared at her warily, almost as if he were expecting her to jump up suddenly and hex him.

Well, if he doesn't stop now, I just might, Lily thought nastily, picturing the scene in her head.

Why did she even bother taking small, delicate bites of that delicious, absolutely gorgeous muffin sat in front of her for the taking?

Oh, yeah. _He _was looking at her.

She will never again scoff at some girl's antics of barely eating on a date.

It was a necessity, for crying out loud!

It goes something like this-

Boy stares at girl, either with love and adoration, or (in Lily's case) like she was a mass murderer waiting for her chance to pounce.

Girl wonders if she has something on her face.

Boy stares some more.

Food comes.

Boy digs in, looking like a pig as he gets sauce all over that _still staring_ face of his.

Girl looks longingly at food, though she knows she must give up what is rightfully hers.

Ah, well. At least the boy's paying.

Or, if he didn't, he would just be stupid.

And know nothing of girls.

Lily was betting that Potter was both of those things.

Why?

Because he had just gotten up to leave.

Ha, and the smell of strawberries had left.

So, it _was_ him.

Oh, she was so going to tease him about smelling like strawberries when… no! If she was going to get over him, then there was no way about telling about his scent.

"Lily!" Marlene had taken Potter's empty seat, and now hissed in Lily's ear like she was a snake.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"Why aren't you following him?" Marlene demanded, "You're supposed to be the plaster on the wart! The wash on the zit! The ink on the parchment!" Marlene was getting hysterical and was waving her hands in the air like she just didn't care.

"I am! I am!" Lily said defensively, "I'm finishing my breakfast!"

"No you're not," Marlene tried to pull Lily out of her seat, "Lessons start soon."

"I don't care!" Lily wailed, grabbing onto the table that would surely save her from Marlene's wrath. There was no way she was departing from that muffin.

It would be the apple of her eye, if it were an apple.

And to make it worst, the muffin had two bites out of it.

Two bites!

Had she really been thinking that long? Hmm… maybe that was why she didn't hear Remus' goodbye…

OW!

Marlene had succeeded. Lily was sprawled out on the floor of the Great Hall, without her muffin.

"Get up, you big lump," Marlene kicked her in the stomach.

Lily groaned, but did what she was bid.

She made a grab for the muffin but Marlene was already throwing her bag at Lily and dragging her off.

"But my muffin!" Lily whined, reaching out a hand dramatically.

"Forget about it," Marlene rolled her eyes, "You're fat enough anyway, what have you been eating lately?"

"Thanks for the words of support," Lily sniffed indignantly.

They walked in silence for a while, until:

"Hey, did you know Potter smells like strawberries?"

**Yeah, I was thinking of the most lady-like smell for James. It was a tie between strawberries, watermelon, and pears.**

**Oh, I love pears.**

**I hope you all had fun reading about Lily's thoughts. It wasn't the most eventful chapter, but it definitely sets it up for the next chapter.**

**Also, I'm changing the summary. Since I've written more, I figured I might as well change it to something more descriptive.**

**My amazing reviewers, once again thank you so much!**

**Iloveharrypotter711**

**Iluveverythingwithpotters**

**Loslote**

**XxkateexX**

**I heart Alex**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. TakeTheQuill Now

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. My computer broke, so there is a valid excuse! Right now, I'm trapped in my bedroom with no breakfast, and I'm stuck with the company of my two Bffles, courtesy of some contractors down stairs. Whoo, lucky me! (Please note sarcasm)**

_**When don't you use sarcasm? –CF, best friend of writer, soon to be ruler of the world.**_

**Hey! Don't knock me off my laptop! And, by the way, I'M soon to be ruler of the world!**

_***Snorts* You wish- CF**_

**Yeah, CF, I call dibs on ruler of the universe – CR, also best friend of writer, soon to be ruler of the world**

**Okay, BOTH of you, next time you push me off, I gouge your eyeballs. Got it?**

_**Nah, you wouldn't, would she? – CF**_

**Nup! Too much of a softie… haven't I taught her nothing? – CR**

**Oh, go away.**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time- Lily sits next to James and the Marauders at breakfast. She ends up daydreaming about the workings of a boys mind, and results in having near-to-nothing for breakfast. She also discovers James smells like strawberries, a fact that she gleefully informs Marlene about._

_ONWARDS!_

As Marlene dragged Lily to their first class of the day, charms, Lily still could not stop obsessing over Potter's smell. It was… strangely feminine for a boy who strutted around like he practically owned the place, was captain of the Quidditch team, and had not failed yet to ask her out every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday.

Thank God it's Thursday.

"Alright," Marlene rummaged in her bag with one hand, while the other still kept a tight grip on Lily's arm, "It's time to step it up a bit."

"Why?" Lily asked. They had only talked about the plan last night… and she kind of liked just hanging around Potter. That is, without any use of the mouth. He's probably mess it all up, the dollop head.

"You're going to talk to him," Marlene continued as if she hadn't heard her best friend.

"What!" Lily mock gasped, "That's a big step! Are you sure I'll be able to handle using my mouth yet?"

Lily laughed at her own joke and nudged her friend in the ribs.

"You'll do as I say missus, or I'll tell Potter that all he needs to do to get up the girl's staircase is to fly up there with a broomstick," Marlene threatened.

Lily gulped, the smile dying on her face. Yes, she had admitted that she liked sitting next to Potter at breakfast, his muscles were quite defined, she noticed, when she was looking at them without yelling or at a distance.

But if he ever got into her bedroom… he'd be stealing her diary, knickers, leaving her love notes on her bed.

She shuddered at the thought, and turned to Marlene with fresh thoughts of 'How-To-Murder-Boys-Who-Annoy-You-Constantly-101' in her head, "What do I do?"

Marlene smiled at Lily evilly, with a maniacal glint in her eye.

Maybe love notes and knickers wouldn't be so bad.

"Go," Marlene pushed Lily towards him, where he and Black were doing… well she didn't even want to think about what they're doing. As a prefect, she would have to report it, and honestly? Lily didn't fancy all the paperwork.

With one last resigned look at Marlene, she walked towards Potter with a kind of fiery determination. Maybe it was the hair speaking today?

Lily cleared my throat when she was directly behind him, but it appeared she was not loud enough.

She cleared it again, a little louder, but to no avail.

"Potter?" Lily asked. Why wouldn't he turn around? Was he deaf, or something?

Well, that would explain why her insults just bounce off him.

That left Lily one option to get his attention.

"OW!" Potter howled, clutching his leg from where Lily had just kicked it.

"What did I do now?" he complained, taking on a look that meant he was going through all sorts of things he might've done to get him in trouble, "This isn't about the Fat Friar, is it? I mean, if he didn't want to be called fat, then he shouldn't have chosen that nickname!"

"This isn't about the Fat Friar, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes, but then the impact of what he said hit her, "Wait, you called the Fat Friar, fat?"

"What?" Potter adopted an innocent look, "Me? Disrespect a ghost? Nah, where'd you get that from?"

"I don't want to know," Lily shook her head, then remembered what Marlene had told her to do, "You dropped your quill."

She took one of her quills from her own bag, and offered it to him.

"That's not my quill," he shrugged her off, and went to go talk to Sirius again.

"Yes it is," Lily insisted, "I saw you drop it."

Potter turned to face her again, "I don't own any quill like that."

"Yes you do," she told him.

"No I don't," Potter was now looking at her strangely, like she belonged in a mental asylum. She probably did.

"Take the quill Potter," Lily told him calmly, shaking the quill under his nose.

"No," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. It was only a matter of seconds until he stomped his foot…

There we go.

"You will take the quill, Potter," Lily began in a sweet voice, "Or I will _make_ you take the quill. Got it?"

"I'm not taking the quill," he said bravely, accepting his fate as Lily's eyes narrowed and her hair became to stand up like flame.

"Take. The bloody. Quill." She snarled through gritted teeth, "Now."

Potter nodded his head vigorously, and snatched the quill away from her.

He did have a sense of self-preservation, after all.

Too much, in Lily's opinion.

"Alright class," the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick made the chatter cease, as the students bustled in, eager to carry on their conversations when in the classroom.

Lily and Potter followed suit, though they still shot glares at each other.

Charms class was easy, one of the many subjects Lily excelled at. They were going over all the charms that they would need to know for the End of Term exams in just two weeks time. Lily had started studying earlier, another two weeks just before the whole Potter fiasco.

The lesson ended quickly, and, after discovering a split in her bag, Lily stayed a while longer to gather her things.

When she entered the dormitory that night, she emptied all her books out onto her bed, ready to begin her normal study time.

Except, there was the quill she had forced Potter to take, with a note attached.

Curious, she picked it up, and tore off the note.

_I know this is yours._

Lily smiled.

She could never trick him.

**And there it is!**

**I've updated my profile, so if any want to visit you'll see a couple of links for pics videos and all sorts!**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to the following:**

**Denise Sweethearty- **Whoo! New reviewer! So, Jennycorn, how are you?

**Loslote- **You are my consistent reviewer! And yes, I pictured Marlene's expression too after that- it was funny!

**Elizabeththecrazy- **Aww, thanks! I know, pears are the best!

**JustAWriter- **Here's your update!

**Jennabeth Jackson- **Hmmm, Percabeth fan? I can tell by your name. Don't worry, I love 'em too!

**Percy Jackson? I haven't read that one, yet. – CR**

**By the way, CR, thanks for spilling food on my favorite sweater.**

_***Snickers* -CF**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. The Art Of Throwing Love Notes

**.god. 27 reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! WHOOO! Past 20 reviews! Cyber cookies for those who reviewed! I went on this morning, not really expecting many, but I got this warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart when I saw how many there really were… sniff.**

**So, to treat all you guys, I'm updating ASAP. By the way, I'm using Lily POV for this chapter. Thought I might shake it up a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

"Lily, I love you. Will you marry me?" James looked absolutely delicious in his tux. But that ring… sorry Jamsie. They do say diamonds are a girls' best friend. He wouldn't mind if I just took the ring and ran off to buy myself an island, would he? Nah…

"Oh, James! I waited years! Of course!" And then we embraced like one of those cheesy romance movies I've always hidden a secret soft spot for.

Screw the ring… I'll stay by James' side, till death do us part… well, maybe. He could have large amounts of chocolate stashed in a cupboard beside his bed. Then I'd be happy to stay with him.

"Lily! Lily! Lily! Lily! Lily! Lily!" Uh, James? You're ruining the perfectly romantic moment by shaking my shoulders and… OW! I know you like my name, dear, but try NOT to give me extensive ear damage.

"James! James! James!" Yeah, how do you like it? HMMM?

James? What's happening to your face?

"AH! MARLENE! WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT INTERRUPTING PRETTYFUL DREAMS WHERE I GET THE MAN?"

Yes, that's right my friends, Marlene stupid McKinnon rudely awoke me from my dream where James and I were going to skip into the sunset singing happily.

Marlene just grinned at me, "But Lily, dear, I didn't want you to be late for class."

That effectively woke me up. I zoomed out of the bed, like an angry cat (and trust me, I've seen one. Evil things) and made my way to the bathroom… that was until I crashed into the dresser.

"Hey, Lily, what's this?" Marlene, watching my battle with my feet, had seen a slip of parchment fall slowly towards the ground, imprinted with a few words.

"NOTHING!" This cannot be happening, "That's nothing, just a spare piece… No, Marlene, step away from the parchment… How dare you disobey my orders!"

As you can see, Marlene completely ignored my advised directions, and went to collect the parchment anyway.

Some best friend she is.

"I know this is yours," Marlene read, then looked up at me, "Wow. That has to be the least sappiest love-note I've ever seen."

"Shut up," I strode across the room to where my so-called best friend stood, and snatched the precious note from her.

I'd need it again for tonight.

"What was it doing in your bed?" Marlene looked confused for a moment, and I begged to the god of pears (and strawberries) that just this once she would not run to a conclusion, and therefore would just let it go.

Alas, my silent plea went unanswered, because at that precise moment, a look of comprehension dawned on Marlene's face, "You weren't sleeping with it, were you?"

"No?" The lie came out like a question, and I knew from that moment on, I was doomed.

"You have!" Here it comes, "Lily! You're a goner! And I thought Potter was bad!"

"Hey!" That was below the belt, "Do NOT compare me to Potter in this matter. That is completely uncalled for."

"Whatever," Marlene shook her head, and by chance glanced at the clock beside my bed.

8:02.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I swear, we've never moved so fast. Sorry, _I've _never moved so fast.

"No! Marlene! No time for a shower! And d- stop playing with your hair! Yes, I know your clothes are crinkled, just-just PUT THEM ON! No, I don't know where your transfiguration book is! Do I look like I have your mascara! NO! Get out, Marlene, WE'RE LATE!"

Marlene has still not grasped the concept of speed when necessary.

I had to pull her past seven suits of armor when she attempted to look at her reflection, and when we finally reached transfiguration, Marlene, forgetting any self-preservation that might've held her previously, burst in.

"Miss Mckinnon, I do hope next time you will do your best to not rip my door off its hinges."

Minerva McGonagall.

Duh duhduh Duuuuuuuh.

"And Miss Evans," AHH! Is there nobody I can hide behind? "I expected better of you, especially as Head Girl."

Oh dear, the guilt card.

"Both of you, sit down, and take out a piece of parchment and a quill."

There was no hesitation in our movements, as we did not wish to be castrated.

Hmm, what was the date today?

Oh, yes, 24th of October, a Friday.

Friday.

Please kill me. I liked Potter, yes, but not when he was talking, namely asking me out. I did mention he did that every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, right?

And it was the Friday before a Hogsmeade weekend. Those were always the worst, and- OW!

Excuse me, whoever you are, I do NOT like bits of parchment thrown at me. It does get annoying and- OW!

What did I just say?

OW! There goes another one.

"Just read it!" Marlene hissed from next to me. One or two of the balls of parchment had gone awry, hitting her on the head.

As another two balls hit me in quick succession, I did as she bade, already having a vague notion of what they were going to say.

I picked three up by mistake- oh, fine, on purpose. I wanted to see if he would really put in the effort to write different notes.

I opened the first:

_Hey, McKinnon, you're looking not-so fine today. Need some help with the hair?_

_-Do I really need to sign?_

"This one's for you," I shoved the note towards Marlene.

The second said:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Go out with me_

_And I'll snog you_

Wow. Very original, Potter. It really tugs at my heart strings. Insert snort.

The last one turned out to be my favorite:

_Lily,_

_You okay? I'll get you a new alarm clock in Hogsmeade._

_-James_

_P.S. McGonagall always says that when somebody's late, so it's no big deal. You have to be late once in a while, right?_

I, against my inner judgment, decided to write back.

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_You ask me again_

_And you'll be that colour too._

_-Lily_

_P.S. I do need a new alarm clock, actually. Keep me posted on where they sell other Marlene's. And tell Black to lay off._

To be honest, I was quite pleased with my handiwork, and as soon as McGonagall's back was turned, threw the parchment carelessly behind me.

I knew I had hit the bullseye when I heard Potter curse. After all, his head is quite hard to miss.

Class passed without another interruption or throwing parchment, except for the ongoing war between Marlene and Sirius.

They're so going to end up married.

The bell rang, and everybody rushed out.

* * *

"Hey, Evans!"

Oh, lucky me. One guess who that is.

"What do you want, Potter?" Yeah, wasn't that hard.

"I just wanted to know…" His hair looks really nice today, and those _eyes_, hazel and deep…

"What are we going to name our first child?"

Screw you, Potter.

* * *

**Yes, James is uber good ruining a moment.**

**There we go! Don't worry, if you didn't like the POV, then it'll be back to normal in the next chapter.**

**Plus, there'll be more Marlene/Sirius.**

**I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to-**

_Loves to read books_

_Loslote_

_Nickibree_

_HazelEyedShadowhunter_

_MegaXxMonster_

_Aly101_

_EmeraldBalletSlippers_

_Annabeth Supporter_

**I love you all, REVIEW!**


	7. James' Back Muscles

**Uh, hi. I think I annoyed a lot of people with my AN, sorry about that. Hehe.**

**Alright, so there's a new story up, "Stealing Away" and if you could take a look at it, it'd mean so much to me!**

**I'm posting this chapter quickly for all the great reviews I've been getting!**

**Enjoy!**

"For a girl, there's always Elizabeth after my mum, but I'll settle for Lillian Junior, if you want. But for a boy, I must insist in James Junior, or maybe Charles, after my dad. What's your Dad's name? I think we should stock up on boys' names because I'm pretty sure that's what the first one will be… of course we'll going to have at least four so…"

Lily was on edge. Ever since Transfiguration James bloody Potter had not left her alone. It was all 'our kids' that and 'our kids' this. And then the certified nut job that was his best friend had dragged her only savior into wedding plans that were never going to happen.

Yes, that's right. Marlene has deserted her.

Traitor.

"So, I was thinking maybe an autumn wedding? It would go so well with Lily's hair."

"Yes, but what about the dresses? We don't want them to clash."

"True, very true. Oh, this is such a dilemma! We have got to go to a dress store!"

Believe it or not, Sirius made the first comment. It's amazing how feminine he is. Well, no, not really.

_We're not even dating,_ Lily thought, frustrated, _However, if I did finally accept him, they'd all die of shock and thrill. And I'm not even talking about Potter._

Lily thought she was going to die, until a familiar sandy head appeared around the next corner.

"REMUS!" she yelled, excitement taking over when she thought about getting away from the crazies, "Save me!"

You know how we said she'd never run so fast this morning? No, that was a lie. It seemed today all Lily was doing was breaking that record.

"Merlin, Lils, what's wrong?" Remus seemed taken aback at her behavior, and therefore slowly backed away from the red-head for safety reasons.

But it seemed that would not stop her.

"They're driving me mad!" she wailed, clutching onto Remus' head like there was no tomorrow.

"Right," he said uncertainly, "Well, if you would kindly let go…"

"No!" Lily looked horrified at the idea, "Would you really throw me to the sharks?"

His expression told her that at this moment he invariably would.

"And I thought you were my friend," Lily sniffed, detaching herself, and therefore resigning herself to her fate.

"James!" The idiots had crowded around her once again, "Why don't we _ask_ Lily how many kids she wants to have."

Thank you, Marlene.

"Yes, of course," James turned to Lily, "How many kids do you want to have?"

"Uh," Lily thought for a moment, "With you or in general?"

"Both," James decided.

"In general, three, with you…" eight to ten, "none."

"And the gender of the kids?" Marlene put in.

"Two girls, one boy," Lily muttered.

"Well, now that's all cleared up," Marlene turned to James, "The boys name is Harry, after Lily's dad, and then the two girls you can decide later."

"Harry?" James mused, "That's a nice name."

Marlene looked quite proud with herself.

"Harry James Potter?" Sirius suggested.

Really, Sirius? I'm not- wait, that does sound nice, Lily thought.

"Lily and James Potter would like to proudly announce the birth of their son, Harry James Potter," Marlene announced, giggling when Sirius picked her up bridal style.

Unfortunately for her, two sixth year girls were walking by, and each of their faces turned to one of shock at Marlene's proclamation.

Marietta and Pahna, Lily remembered, oh no.

Everyone froze. Marietta and Pahna's eyes were darting from Lily to James, and then from Marlene to Sirius. They exchanged a look with each other and shot down the hallway, obviously off to go spread the gossip that Lily and James were married and had a child on the way. Then, they would probably add on that Marlene and Sirius were dating, too.

"That's bad… right?" James asked uncertainly.

"Very bad," Lily nodded her head vigorously.

"Charge!" Marlene yelled. She had come to the same conclusion as Lily and there was no way the whole school was ruining her chances with Sirius.

_Die,_ Marlene thought ferociously.

"Let me down Sirius!" Marlene yelled at the boy that was currently staring at the two girls who were quickly disappearing with horror.

In one motion, Marlene was back on the floor. This wasn't the end of it, though. Sirius had grabbed Marlene and Lily's wrists and was dragging them across the floor with his long running stride.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marlene and Lily did _not_ like being dragged across large surfaces and up the stairs, especially by a tall Quidditch player with a long stride.

"Potter! Potter! Save me!" the cry from Lily had awoken James from his confusion, and was charging after them to save his dear sweet Lily-flower.

"Wait!" he yelled, coming to a stop in front of the three, "Why is this bad?"

"Because," Marlene hissed, "If we don't stop them, the whole school with think you and Lily are married and have a child on the way. So please, kindly get out of our way so we can murder the girls who foolishly thought they could better us."

"Fine," James said quickly, "But I get to take Lily."

"Yes, yes, take your lady, and let's go!" the exasperated order from Sirius and the kick from Marlene made James get a move on. Swinging Lily over his shoulder, and nodding for Sirius to do the same to Marlene, they took off at a faster pace.

"Am I a sack of potatoes, Black?" the question that repeatedly came from Marlene's lips was tiring Sirius out and he was seriously contemplating whether or not to shove a sock in her mouth.

Funnily enough, Sirius noticed Lily didn't complain at all about the arrangements. In fact, she was staring quite happily at James' back muscles. Sirius smirked, still looking at them, but at that precise moment, Marlene screamed and had to pull Sirius' hair to avoid them both crashing into a pillar.

Lily didn't notice this. As Sirius had pointed out, she was staring at James' back muscles.

_They're so _defined, Lily thought, _Who knew Quidditch had this impact? I wonder what my back muscles look like_.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, chaos greeted them.

The room was buzzing with talk and muttered insults. As the four came into sight, a sixth year raised a mock glass and yelled, "Three cheers for the happy couple!"

_Oh, great_, Lily thought, _the most daring house thinks I'm married and pregnant. I'm going to kill the stupid girls who ever opened their mouth._

**Aww, poor Lily! I don't particularly like this chappie, but tell me what you think. **

**Once again, I've posted a new HP, JL story, "Stealing Away" so if you could look at that… well I'll give you a nice cake!**

**A BIG thanks to-**

**amy-x-ian-forever**

**ShootinStar**  
**Suki-Alanna**  
**Cookies and Cream1234567**  
**perdyprincess**  
**nickibree**  
**EmeraldBalletSlippers**  
**Annabeth Supporter**  
**Loves to read books**  
**Loslote**  
**learn to steer by the stars**  
**THIS IS AWSOME**

**I Love you all, thank you so much!**

**Can we get to 40? **


	8. Stuck in so many ways

**Hey! **

**This chapter's the replacement of the REALLY bad one I put out there as chapter eight. I changed the dialogue a bit, and then added in some thoughts. In the next chapter, there will be more explanation of the stuck thing.**

**Oh, did I mention?**

**I'm (potentially) un-grounded!**

**Of course, my father regularly reminds me of what I did (wipe his work flashdrive clean (accidentally) and... the other thing) but I think he's coming around. Ish. **

**I love you mother.**

**IMPORTANT**

**So, you know the contest I put up? Yeah, well something mentioned I'd have to put funny things up to get funny things in response. So, here goes:**

_So my friend said to me at the lunch table-_

_"You know, if there was an Ice Age, I wouldn't eat my sweet, adorable puppy... maybe the bird."_

_As you can probably tell, she owns a dog and a parrot. I bet the parrot must feel so loved._

Me (FE) and my two friends CF and CR sit quietly – sorry, _very_ loudly at their lunch table. FE is gesturing wildly with the beautiful, juicy, green pear in her hand. CR, unaware of FE's apparent bliss, reaches over to whack her for some inane reason.

The result?

Said pear flies out of FE's outstretched hand and the three watch in horror as it descends rapidly towards the ground. CR, with the reflexes of a cat, reaches out and grabs the pear with one hand.

"You are _soo _lucky," CR, bless her, shakes her head as she hands the pear back into FE's grateful hands.

"I KNOW! I LOVE YOU COLLEEN!" FE is overjoyed to see that the pear is safe and sound. Meanwhile, the whole table, including CF(the traitor), are busy laughing their heads off.

_Also, my friend's nickname is "Dancing Daisies Ponies, with a rainbow octopus on top." Yeah..._

**Enjoy! **

"Why are you stalking me?" and, of course, James Potter just HAD to ruin her quiet stal- following.

"Stalking you? I would do no such thing, Potter!" Actually, Lily was pretty sure she would, but she couldn't admit that to Satan now, could she?

Satan?

Note to self- make sure Jam- Potter doesn't hear about that one. Might give him misgivings of importance.

"Ever since breakfast Thursday, I swear you haven't stopped tailing me!" Which was true, but he could blame Marlene for all she cared.

"I beg to differ, Potter, as I do not recall following you up the stairs into your dorm, and then sleeping in the same room as you." Ha! Lily was quite proud of herself. She was slowly, but surely, getting out of the self-denial process.

"Fine, but apart from that-"

"I'll stop right now then."

Marlene is going to kill her.

They're going to find little bits of pieces of Lily-essence all over their dormitory, and Marlene, true to her many other threats, would probably dig out her spleen with a spoon.

Nasty, right?

But Lily didn't worry much about that.

She doubted whether Marlene even knew what spleen was. Then again, neither did she.

"Good." Jame- Potter(!) please, do _not _start one of _those_ conversations.

"Lovely." Good _God_, let it be over!

"Absolutely spiffing." Where did he come up with _that?_

"I'm glad you think so." Huh. Lily rather thought she couldn't talk.

…

Oh dear. Legs locked... feet stuck... oh no.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Eager, much?

"I can't!"

"I know I'm handsome and charming, but not everybody can be near me constantly." Really? He came up with _that_? It's so... second year.

"Oh, stop it Potter! I have no inclination to spend even more time with you than necessary. I mean that I can't move from this spot!" _Yeah, _Lily was inclined to cheer herself on. True, she liked _liked _Ja- Potter but she had to admit she was holding her own.

"Don't be so- Ah! I can't move!"

"I know I'm beautiful and-" Well, he had it coming.

"Shut up Evans." Oh, mean.

"You were saying?"

"Evans."

"Right, sorry." And she apologized... because? That was a first, and even James noticed it. He stared at her calculatingly, until, letting go a huge sigh, he raised the issue.

"What do you suppose we do about this?"

"What? The great James Potter suddenly run out of ideas?" Lily thought she might as well redeem herself.

"Oh, Evans, you should know that would never happen. I was simply giving you the option of speaking first, as I know how you like feeling in charge of the situation."

Oh, that-

"OW! Evans! Don't slap me!"

"You deserved it Potter!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! Just don't come at me with those claws again!" CLAWS! Lily would have him know her fingers were perfectly manicured. And painted a nice pink... against her will, of course. Marlene had insisted they get all girled up. Why? The world may never know...

"Baby."

"Bookworm."

"I would call you an idiot… but that would be an insult to all stupid people."

"Like yourself?"

"Why you little-"

"Now, now, Evans. Let's keep this PG," he reprimanded her mockingly.

"I would like to, but since I'm supposedly pregnant… not going to happen."

And there it was. The big BOOM, the shot heard around the world, all that. Lily and James, awkward and, well, teenagers, had refused to speak about "The Issue" as Lily had dubbed, it. In fact, they had not talked at all. Marlene, in a somewhat cheerful mood, had once again informed Lily on the soon-to-be condition of her spleen if she didn't continue with their original plan. Come to think of it, Sirius had been in happy phase too. Lily once again asked herself why she hung out with people that were dangers to her health.

"What would happen if we killed those spitting camels?" James wondered.

"The world would be a better place." Lily mused.

"Not really since we'd be in Azkaban." Oh, how she lov- HATED it how he got all self-important. Jokingly self-important.

"I'm sure I can get Marlene to commit the crime. She told them she would dig their graves if they ever said anything about me," Lily informed him.

"Really?" James raised his eyebrows, "And she hasn't said anything about Sirius?"

"The Mad-man? No."

"I would tell you off for insulting my best mate, but since it's true…" Lily almost giggled.

"Very wise."

"Listen, I'm sorry for the rumors that have spread."

Whoa. Where did _that _come from?

"Wow, how did we get here?" Ah, how Lily like voicing her thoughts.

"Don't ruin the moment Evans."

Wait, what moment? Since when did they have a moment?

"Keep going then."

"That's it, actually. Sorry." James actually looked pretty sheepish.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry too everyone thinks you're married so your fanclub size has gone down drastically." Judging by the non-existent look of surprise on James' face, Lily guessed he already knew about that fanclub and its recent state.

"Right."

"Right."

"Friends?" Lily thought this was getting dangerously cheesy, but...

"Only if you stop trying to feel me up every other day, Potter." _Stupid Lily, _she reprimanded herself. Why did she have to go blurt something like that out?

"Uh…" Lily, for once, was glad James was a natural joker. A comment like that would've gone done as incredibly awkward with anybody else.

"Potter!"

"Yes, of course!" He said this very quickly, and somewhat innocently, but Lily caught the familiar gleam in his eye.

"Friends then."

"Friends."

…

"This is incredibly awkward and boring." James stated for what must be the fiftieth time.

"I couldn't agree more." This sentence Lily had also uttered so many times, her voice had become dull and flat.

You know, Lily, I think this is the start of something new-"

"Stop right there Potter. I refuse to have a gooey moment with you." _Yet, _she added in her head.

"Suit yourself then."

"Will do."

…

"What do we do now?" Lily almost yelled out in frustration.

"I don't know Potter, maybe you could come up with something." What can she say? She doesn't like standing up for long periods of time. And then there's the lack of food...

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Evans."

Lily thought it went rather well with the hair.

"It has for the last seven years. And back to 'Evans' now? I was beginning to like Lily." This was true. "Lily" had slid off his lips effortlessly and smoothly. Lily just hoped he liked when she said "James" too.

"Shut up," James snapped.

...

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill Sirius." This sudden and new declaration tugged Lily back to real life.

"Why?" She hoped James had a good excuse because she had started to slip back into the dream she had had the day of "The Issue". James had been getting down on one knee... STOP Lily!

"Because he and Marlene are hiding behind that statue giggling like the little school girls they are."

Oh.

"That could explain the..."

"Yeah."

...

"By the way, Potter, nice back muscles."

**I've decided to discontinue the thanking, but anyone who's ever reviewed WILL get mentioned at the end of the story. I promise. I'm not sure this chapter is essentially the best, but I wrote it when I was at chapter four, so what can you expect?**

**Thank you,**

**Review!**


	9. Snogging and Girlfriends OR The End

**60 REVIEWS!** **WoW! Thank you SOOO much! **

**Right so, sorry for the wait, and all that. Watching to Doctor Who right now, and does anyone know where I can watch the sixth season? **

**Competition is still going on, so… yeah.**

**OH!**

**This is the last chapter. Almost forgot.**

**AND DON'T FORGET THAT CONTEST! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mr. Potter and Miss…" Minerva McGonagall was rarely surprised. It was only on special occasions when she was speechless. Of course, those moments seemed to come more and more often now Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew had come to Hogwarts.

And now, one of those moments, included a Marauder… and a favourite of Minerva's.

Lily Evans and James Potter were… snogging.

Hiding a smile, Minerva backed away… right into Black and McKinnon, who were watching the scene with unveiled interest.

"Mr. Black, Miss. McKinnon," she started, "I recommend you turn around and leave…unless you want a detention. It is past curfew and I must insist you return to your dormitories."

Sirius gazed at her, "But, Minnie… Prongs and Flower…" he trailed off as Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Black, but I do not believe Potter and Evans are behind me at the moment."

"Right, Professor," Marlene broke in, stopping Sirius from retorting, "We'll just be going."

"But…" Sirius started.

"Come on, Black…" Marlene muttered pulling on his arm, "We've done what we've needed to do."

Sirius huffed angrily but did as he was told.

Sparing one glance back, Minerva allowed herself a grin and made her way to the Headmaster's office.

Albus would want to know he won the bet against Horace.

()

"Lily," James breathed against my lips.

Yes, James? What is it, my sweet?

"Lily," he murmured again.

What? Is there something you'd like to say? Ask me maybe?

…No?

"James," I muttered in return, but it came out more brittle than I intended.

"Yes?"

Really? Was he really going to ask me what I wanted? Honestly, boy, keep up!

"Do you want to say something?" I prompted. By now, we had ceased our face-eating.

"Uh… no?" he tried, wincing as my kind, loving gaze turned into a fierce glare that could pierce his skin… maybe not.

"Anything you want to ask me?" I attempted.

"Umm," he wracked his brains, thinking hard.

"The thing you've asked me since our fourth year," I gritted my teeth.

"Can I borrow a quill?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

WHAT!

"What is _wrong_ with you?" This boy, this arrogant, silly, little boy…

"Me?" Yes, he really looked nervous by now.

"You asked me yesterday…" I was seriously getting desperate now.

"Yeah, remember I needed a quill?"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Sure," he said lightly, taking my hand.

"That's it?" I growled, "'sure'? You've been trying to get me to go out with you since fourth year, and when I finally ask you out, you say 'sure'?"

"I'm sorry," James rolled his eyes, "Lily, my dearest flower, I accept your gracious invitation to court you." He said sarcastically, "Better?"

"Very much," I grabbed his hand and dragged his towards the common room, "Now, come on. You need to plan."

"Plan what?" James asked, confused.

"Our date!" It was obvious! "If you expect me to go to Hogsmeade and keep going to Hogsmeade with you, then you better start!"

"Right!"

We had reached the common room by now.

"Scarlett faeries," I said clearly to the Fat Lady.

"Are you two a couple now?" she asked excitedly, refusing to let us in.

When neither me or James answered she took a closer look at us and noticed our hands, "Oh, I MUST get Violet!"

"Wait!" I called after her, "We need to get in!"

"Of course!" she beamed at us before the portrait hole swung open.

I rolled my eyes at her and dragged James in.

He hadn't said anything on the way back, and I thought this was a bit of a let-down. Couldn't he have smiled, laughed in relief? Jumped for joy?

"Well, see you," I said to James, turning around. I realized for the first time that he had a silly smile on his face.

"You know, if you keep that up, your face is going to stick that way," I said wryly.

"I don't care!" he cried, "I'm dating LILY EVANS!"

I laughed at him. I mean, really, what else am I supposed to do?

He swooped down and landed a kiss on my cheek, "I shall see your fair face in the morning my lady!" he winked at me before skipping up the boys' dormitory.

Skipped.

I shook my head before starting up the girls' stairway.

I stopped halfway and smiling, turned around to find the two people I really needed.

()

"You know, they really should send us some flowers or something," Sirius mused to Marlene.

She laughed, "Oh, sure, I suppose that's what we'll make them do next."

"Seriously, think about it," he gazed at her earnestly, "First we tried to get them together, then we stopped the rumors that Lily was pregnant and all that, and then got them stuck, undid the stuckiness, and tripped James so he would kiss Lily, and distracted Minnie."

"That is a lot," Marlene said.

"And ingenious," Sirius added.

"So James would send you flowers after you vanished his bed and replaced it with a cat cage?" Marlene asked wryly.

Sirius shrugged, unperturbed, "Of course. I'm his best mate. He should send me flowers simply because I exist."

Before Marlene replied, Lily knocked into them, causing Marlene to topple over and Sirius to wobble.

"I'M DATING JAMES POTTER!" she shouted gleefully.

"Lily," Marlene started soothingly, "We know. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Lily stared at her for a moment, "Yeah. Bed. Right. Beauty sleep." She nodded mutely and plodded off towards the common room.

"That's good," Marlene stared at Lily's retreating back, "I think she just needed to get that out. I reckon she'll be fine now."

"Oh no," Sirius groaned, "If that's what the stick-in-the-mud is like, I can only imagine James."

Marlene turned white, "Oh dear."

()

Breakfast at Hogwarts, January 27th, 1977, James Potter bounded in the Great Hall and yelled to the world:

"LILY EVANS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

_The End_

**Whoo! First story I've ever finished…**

**WOW.**

**Thanks for everything, guys, but this is the end of How it All Began.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for all your support, especially to-**

AwesomePopsicle4evr  
MissDracoMalfoy1998  
Can't we just be death eaters  
Emma-and-Eadric-forever  
ShootinStar  
Rosalyn  
Anonymous  
Meggiemoggymoo  
P.A. Faraway  
SmartyPants1493  
bonifaco16  
Novelnerd97  
definedwriters  
ProngsandI  
Loslote  
Cookies and Cream1234567  
amy-x-ian-forever  
Suki-Alanna  
perdyprincess  
nickibree  
Ms. Nuns Jean Ears  
Annabeth Supporter  
Loves to read books  
learn to steer by the stars  
THIS IS AWSOME  
Aly101  
MegaxXxMonster  
HazelEyedShadowhunter  
nickibree  
JustAReader  
Elizabeththecrazy  
Denise Sweethearty  
I heart Alex  
iloveharrypotter711  
inluvwitheverythingpotters  
XxkateexX  
WRITE MORE CHAPTERS U ROCK  
Coliekinz  
Someonesbaby987

**If you review after this I WILL add you.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
